


The Wolf's Rose in the Frozen North

by ChloeClegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also Nymeria is there because fuck D&D cutting the direwolf budget, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Red Wedding, Character Death, Depressing, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, I never post what I write, I thought of this at 1 am after waking from a stress dream, Married Life, Robb's Frey wife died and then he married Margaery, The Long Night, darker consequences, except I added higher stakes, friendly critiques welcome, the crypts didn't workout, this is the first fic I've actually posted, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeClegane/pseuds/ChloeClegane
Summary: After loosing her crown and her family home, Margaery of House Stark faces the Long Night and her fragile future.This starts in the middle and will jump between events leading up to and then the aftermath of the long night.





	1. The Dawn

Like ghosts the residents of the crips exit into the courtyards of Winterfell. With wailing tears some carried out their dead, others had hollow masks of shock. At the front was Lord Tyrion, Lady Sansa and the once Queen in the North. The Wolf’s Rose, Margaery Tyrell, her beautiful face was marred with tears and blood and she carries a bundle to her breast, awkwardly above her large stomach great with child. Sansa walks behind her wiping her own tears from her cheeks.  
“Jon!” Sansa calls. Jon shook himself from his dissociation, his legs carry him to his sister, meeting somewhere in the middle. Jon barely registers her words “the dead in the crypts”, “my mother” “taken off guard” “the rusted swords” “the kings of winter”. Jon just holds onto her.

Ser Brienne came into view. “Ser Brienne! Where is my Husband? Where is Robb?” Margaery’s eyes are desperate and she still hasn’t let go of the bundle on her chest. Brienne wonders what she’s holding. “Your Gra… My Lady I don’t know, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the battle” The tall woman takes steps towards the usually straight backed and proud woman. She’d never seen her face so frantic, so broken. Brienne's steps are slow and cautions “My Lady what is in the bundle?” She sees lord Tyrion look away hand to his face. She feels her stomach drop to the floor, not for the first time that night. Attempting to keep her voice as calm as possible “Lady Margaery….”.

They all look up at the sound of a new voice. “Sansa! Jon!” Arya Stark runs to her siblings, her wolf padding through the archway behind her, pulling Bran in his chair. “It’s all over! I…”. “Robb?” Sansa asks. Arya looks down. “Arya, where is your brother, where is Robb?” Margaery’s voice breaking with sobs. With sad eyes the younger Stark daughter looks into the eyes of her good sister. “He’s gone, he was defending Bran from the Night King. I didn’t get there in time. Greywind...” 

The great wail that left the broken woman joined the sound of the flames and the wind and the cries of survivors. She fell to her knees and finally released her grip on the bundle and it fell to the ground in front of her. Lord Tyrion steps quickly forward to her side. Brienne hesitates momentarily, her eyes welling with tears as her fears are confirmed. The small body of the little prince lay crumpled on the blanket a wound in his chest. His auburn curls were matted with blood. The face of the 3 year old boy looked oddly peaceful, if it weren’t for all the blood she could have imagined him asleep. Brienne runs and drops to her knees, pulling the once regal woman to her chest  
.  
“No No NOOOOO. My boys, my sweet boys!” She shakes with sobs as she clutches her pregnant belly, shaking and rocking. Lady Sansa had also approached on her knees, her own tears flowing freely. “My baby boy, my sweet babe” Margaery pulls away throwing herself over the body over little Edran’s Stark’s body. “No No. Robb, nooooo. My brave boys, my husband my son”

Nobody spoke as they watched the mother grieve. There was nothing to say or do. So many were dead. Everyone stood in shock looking around to take stock of their friends and loved ones. More people began to trickle into the area. Brienne noticed Ser Jamie to her right and the blacksmith who reminded her so much of Renly had appeared behind Arya Stark. The dragon queen entered flanked by two unsullied, her maid had joined hands with her.

Lord Tyrion spoke low, “We should get her inside, she’s in a delicate condition we need to calm her down.” Sansa nodded, and looked at Brienne the tall knight scooped up the woman easily avoiding her weak resistance. Sansa delicately refolds the shroud and Jon lifts it carrying his little nephew into the godswood to lay him beside his father. Brienne carries her queen through the large castle doors.


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb broods over the loss of his crown.

After the final meeting in the War room Robb took his wife’s arm and exited quickly, avoiding the pleading look on his half brothers face. They walked down the halls towards the lords chambers. 

After dismissing the nurse maid and checking on the napping face of her son Margaery sits in the chair adjusting herself and extending her leg. Robb looks up at her with sympathy, “is it the pins and needles again” she sighs and nods. “I love our son and this babe as well but I wish the Mother’s mercy extended to the aches of my body”. Robb smiles “I think the Septon would argue something about mothers suffering making you extra pious or some other drivel”. She chuckled and they sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the crackle of the fire. It was clear Robb was brooding.

“Robb, I think you should make peace with your brother, before the night is over.” He looks up at her angrily “how could you suggest that? You’ve said yourself you always wanted to be queen, and he gave that crown to a Targaryen without our consent”. Margaery raised her hand for him to stop and tilted her head to Edran, sleeping in his little trundle bed. She spoke softly but sternly “husband do not dare to raise your voice, listen to me. I have lost my brothers and I have felt the grief and I’ve thought of the things I wish I could say to them now.” “Your brothers never bent the knee to a forign invader” he grabbed a few small sticks of kindling and began breaking pieced off to throw into the fire. “Be careful with your words” she hissed. “Look at the odds, Robb we have no idea what could happen. You know that we need her armie if we hope to survive the dead, you aren’t a fool. You feel betrayed but he was loyal to the people of the north. Your mother agrees with me, even your sister with all of her mistrust of Daenerys Targaryen, we need those dragons. You are many things my husband but a fool at battle is not one of them.” Robb looks at her with sad eyes and groans. “You truly forgive him?” “I do.” She didn’t hesitate “the armies he brought are the only hope I have that my family will live”. 

He leans forward with his face in his hands, Robb stays like this for a few moments. Margaery took his hand and rubbed her thumb across it. “Fine, I’ll go speak to him”. She smiles. “Go sup with my Mother and sister and I’ll find you after” With that he kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT I've decided I will continue this and have renamed it. Please wish me luck on my first real fic. 
> 
> I woke up last night and thought of this at 1 am when I didn't fall back asleep. Woke up and wrote it and now it's the first fic I'm posting here ever. This was probably a bad idea...... but if people like it I have some ideas for a cute prequel that isn't depressing and a follow up, including the "council of surviving characters". I think I need to write the cute prequel to this just to counteract this tragedy. 
> 
> Also maybe now I'll be brave enough to post the Gendrya fic I've been writing for a while.


End file.
